Seth's Dilemna
by Jadelioness
Summary: The Pharaoh's time is always monopolized by the Thief King. What is a priest to do? Oneshot based on a scene from Pharaoh and the Thief.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi, lemon, etc

**Author's Note**: This was written based on the similar situation in my story Pharaoh and the Thief. It's really OOC with Pharaoh and the Thief. It was requested I do it as a sort of side chapter though. You don't need to have read Pharaoh and the Thief to enjoy this, but I think it makes it funnier.

**Seth's Dilemna**

Seth was about to open the door to the chamber the thief was staying in when he heard grunts and groans issuing from the other side. He sighed and lowered his hand. They were always fucking. How was a priest supposed to have a word with his pharaoh if he was constantly being pounded into the mattress by Bakura?

Seth reflected back to the first time he had noticed, when he accidentally walked in on them finishing. As the image of the pharaoh's and the thief's tanned, naked, and sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, heads thrown back in the throes of their orgasms, he felt himself growing hard.

He knew he shouldn't. He knew it was wrong. It was the pharaoh. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. He didn't really want to.

The moaning from the other side of the door grew louder, and Seth just couldn't help himself. Without thinking, he opened the door a crack and peered in, nearly coming from the sight.

Atem was writhing on his back, hands clenched in the sheets as the white-haired thief pounded into him, fingers gripping the pharaoh's hips, pulling them up to meet his thrusts. Seth was growing impossibly hard at the scene before him, moans and pants reaching his ears. He knew he shouldn't. It was wrong. But he just couldn't help it.

As all rationalization left him, Seth reached under his robes and firmly grasped his throbbing length. The priest barely suppressed a moan as he started fisting himself, never taking his eyes off of the forms on the bed rocking into each other.

Seth was beginning to feel hot; sweat forming on his brow as he rapidly ran his hand over his erection. Atem was screaming so loud now, it was a wonder no one came running. Bakura had wrapped a hand around Atem's length and was steadily jerking the pharaoh off.

Seth felt dizzy from arousal and had to lean against the doorframe to keep from collapsing. His free hand began rubbing up and down his chest, toying with his nipples as his other continued steadily pulling on his manhood. Pre-cum was leaking out of the tip, and Seth used it to lubricate his motions, speeding up as he noticed the two men in the room nearing their climaxes.

Seth leaned against the door, his moans lost in the screams of Atem and Bakura as they came. Seth soon followed, splashing the door and his chest with the sticky substance.

As he was just finishing milking himself dry, a voice burst through Seth's pleasure filled haze.

"What is the meaning of this?!" roared the voice from behind him.

Seth was so surprised he tumbled forward into the room, ending up sprawled on the floor in front of the bed.

Atem and Bakura turned at the sound to find Seth very red from being caught and sprawled on the floor with his robe hitched up around his waist, his chest covered in cum. Akhenden stood by the cum smeared door, glaring at the younger priest, then eyes widening in surprise as he noticed the two very naked men on the bed.

Bakura looked at the door, then to Seth, and finally at Akhenden before bursting into laughter. Atem, whose arms and legs were still wrapped around Bakura, grinned.

"Why Seth," Atem said, "I didn't take you as the voyeurism type."

Seth tried to right himself, his face burning from embarrassment.

"Like the show?" Bakura asked as he finally managed to quell his laughter and ground suggestively into Atem.

Akhenden turned his glare from Seth to Bakura to the Pharaoh and back to Seth, then turned and stalked out of the room, muttering something about disgusting perverts.

In the mean time, Seth had managed to stand up and pull his robe back down, trying to wipe the white substance from his chest. Bakura was still leering at him and grinding into Atem, who had begun whimpering.

The priest averted his eyes and mumbled an apology, trying to quietly dismiss himself.

"Where you going?" Atem asked as he flipped Bakura over onto his knees and positioned himself behind him.

"Yeah, we're gonna have another go," Bakura said mischievously, wiggling his ass at Atem. "Don't you want to watch?"

Seth's eyes widened, blush returning full force. "You want me to watch?"

Atem grinned. "We both know you like to go in the adjacent room and get off on us every time we fuck."

"I never--!" Seth began before Bakura cut him off.

"Don't deny it, we can hear you, babe. You moan louder than us."

Seth was silent, his face beat red, his mind screeching at him to bolt from the room and go drown hismelf in the Nile.

"So," Atem said, taking his fingers from his mouth and pushing them into Bakura's tight entrance. The thief snapped his head back, moaning loudly. "Are you going to argue, or are you going to watch?"

Seth looked dazed. He knew he shouldn't. It was wrong. But he didn't care. He went to the door, shut it, and turned just in time to see Atem push into Bakura and the thief moaning delightfully. Seth leaned against the door and ran his hand up his thigh, preparing to thoroughly enjoy the show.

XxXxXxX

Twenty minutes later, Akhenden was on his way back to speak to the pharaoh, sincerely hoping they were done with their blatant sexual displays.

As he approached the door, he noticed the absence of obscene noises from the other side of the door and deemed it safe to enter.

He pulled the door open and jumped back as Seth, who had apparently been leaning on it, fell on the ground in front of him.

Akhenden looked surprised as Seth, almost at his climax, continued clumsily jerking his member, not even seeming to realize he was on the floor, his eyes glued to the bed. Akhenden followed his gaze and saw the pharaoh and the thief were doing something that he didn't even know was physically possible.

_Hormones_, he thought bitterly as he turned with a sweep of his robes and left, hearing Seth howl his completion in the middle of the hallway.


End file.
